The Revenge Of The Star Forgers
by TheSpicyClague
Summary: Aurelion Sol gets his revenge on the warriors of Targon for all the pain they brought him.


Aurelion Sol was doing, as usual, Traversing galaxies creating his stars. With each star he created, he felt them get brighter as his passion sparked them. The surrounding space was scarcely populated by planets, some of unimportance and worthlessness, others thriving with life, plants and beings alike. He Had would try for each galaxy he discovered to create a star of such magnitude and brightness, its heat and light would be seen and felt throughout the whole galaxy. Aurelion had called these "Sun's". Usually, he would not bother naming the stars because he created so many of them, but these stars were special, not just to him, but to others in the galaxy. Whilst they couldn't appreciate the beauty of the star it provided heat and light that the other stars could not even mildly match, And they knew it.

One moment, when he was minding his own business, he heard the voices again. He knew what this meant. The Targonians. Aurelion would usually lose free will at this stage, leaving him to the Targonians, and he knew it. He braced himself as the voices slowly grew louder. Time passed. Nothing. The voices continued, however, Aurelion Sol still had full control. The bond was virtually broken. Aurelion sought revenge on Targon for what they had done to him, even going as far as to hurt him by using his crown of star gems to destroy Aurelion's stars. This would cripple Aurelion until the star had completely vanished, causing the pain of 1000 daggers for several minutes. The mental wound left by this would mimic a similar pain. This would weaken him to the stage where the bond would be at maximum impact again. They tried as Aurelion disobeyed their orders for him to arrive. It failed. This angered Aurelion more and more until he could no longer help himself. Today was the day Targon faced his wrath.

Aurelion had turned into a comet of life, blitzing through the universe as if it was nothing. He looked around as he flew. He could see all of the work he had previously done, most of which wasn't dead. He noticed this, granting him more power as he came closer and closer towards the galaxy which Targon was located in. He could hear the voices in his head. They were in battle, and it was going well. Aurelion focused his attention on the orders of the generals and elite of the targonians. They requested more men and more firepower. That must of been why they attempted to summon him. Aurelion was unsure of their enemy but didn't give it much of a care. "The enemies of Targon will remember this day for the ages." Aurelion Sol thought to himself. He knew that the other army would see this a miracle of sorts, most likely religious. He would become a symbol within that army as a reminder of how they recovered from grievous battles such as this one is about to be. The Voices rapidly grew louder. Aurelion had arrived in the same galaxy. He sped up, flying even faster than he thought capable of out of pure bloodlust and hatred. It was then that he saw the planet the battle was taken place on.

He observed the battle. It was fixed. "They must want this to be quick. Too bad". He saw a spark fly into the atmosphere, as the army's readied their men. It was time for Aurelion to make his presence known. The Targonians already feared Aurelion as they knew what he was capable of and also knew the bond was weakening. "You weren't planning on starting without me, where you?" Aurelions voice boomed and was audible to everyone. they lowered their spears and looked up. "You do remember me, yes?". The targonians began to tremble. "I did say you would be your own undoing, unfortunately, theres only so much time in an immortality. So please, allow me to speed things up a bit." Targon knew what was coming. Aurelion Sol gathered the strength from all his stars, Shining brighter and brighter and brighter until he was contempt with the power he had harnessed. As if he needs all of it, he just didn't want the show to be boring. With one mighty breath of pure Starfire, not an entire squadron, but an entire section of the army was decimated. When the teal flames had cleared, nothing was left. All that remained was melted rock. Not even bones. The Targon army had lost their formation, Scattering all over the place. some even ran towards the enemy unarmed where they were instantly slaughtered. The entire nation screamed as he heard desperate voices of command echoing in Aurelions head, sweetening the taste of revenge. They were at His mercy now, but he wasn't satisfied just yet. He gathered yet, even more, power. The Targonians generals were even now sprinting in a desperate attempt to survive. As if that would work. "If only you understood the concept of loyalty or friendship, But I'm much happier you don't." With that final line, aurelion had unleashed a catastrophic exhalation of even more pure Starfire. The grass was no longer existent on the Targonian side. There were no survivors except for their enemy. Corpses were instantly vaporised, not even leaving behind ashes. There was only one thing left to do. Aurelion Sol flew towards Pantheon, The strongest of the army. Even he couldn't hurt Aurelion, not without the bond working. Aurelion let out a huff. Pantheon instantly melted under the standard heat of his breath, leaving behind only the bones of their once strongest warrior. They pleaded to be spared, and so they were. "Remember this next time you meet a celestial dragon!" Aurelion reminded them as he took off through the atmosphere.

As he flew he knew that he was contempt. He refused to burn them to extinction because Aurelion Sol knew, the Targonians will survive and they will come back stronger, but they will never match the power of Aurelion Sol. Aurelion would remember this everytime he visited new planets and inhabitants, never accepting any reward or token of appreciation, but he knew he would have to return to Targon again. Right now the bond was shattered, but it can be repaired if given time. In maybe 5 billion years or so, Aurelion will visit Targon once again to prevent the bond ever effecting him again. He knew he was safe, as where his stars.


End file.
